Simon Wiggle/Gallery
SimonastheRedWiggle.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Circus" concert SimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry DorothyandSimon.jpg|Simon and Dorothy WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonPlayingCowbell.jpg|Simon playing cowbell SimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony CaptainandSimon.jpg|Simon and Captain SimonatQ101Studios.jpg|Simon at Q101 Studios SimononDaybreak.jpg|Simon at "Daybreak" SimoninToronto.jpg|Simon in Toronto SimonandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon and Lauren Hannaford SimoninHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Simon in Hot Potato studio backstage SimononCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandSimon.jpg|Simon and Murray SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Simon and Emma SimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off!" SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing "Simon Says" SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon in Grand Brighton Hotel SimoninWigglyShowtime.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Showtime" Simonin2013.jpg|Simon in 2013 SimonandLaurenHannafordatDreamworld.jpg|Simon and Lauren at Dreamworld SimonatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon at Hyde Park, Sydney SimononSunrise.jpg|Simon on "Sunrise" SimonatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon at Westfield Parramatta SimononTwitter.jpg|Simon on Twitter SimonandPaulField.jpg|Simon and Paul Field SimonandLaurenHannafordinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Lauren in backstage SimoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off Tour!" File:SimonandtheAudience.jpg|Simon and the audience SimonattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Simon at the Sydney Royal Easter Show SimoninCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Simon in "Corous Feeds Kids" message SimononOMG!Insider!.jpg|Simon on "OMG! Insider!" SimononPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Simon on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" SimononFoxNews.jpg|Simon on "Fox News" File:SimoninMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Simon in "Meet The Musicians" File:SimonatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Simon at Sirius XM studio SimoninFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" opening sequence SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" SimoninTVSeries7.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Emma'sMissingBow20.jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" SimonBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Simon in "Clean your teeth (episode)" SimonGoesQuackers36.png|Simon in "Simon Goes Quackers!" SimoninDoctorAnglais.jpg|Simon in "Doctor Anglais" ProfessorSimonPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Simon in "Musical Memory" SimoninSimonSays(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Simon Says (episode)" SimoninSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|Simon in "Slow Motion Anthony" SimoninInvisibleLachy.jpg|Simon in "Invisible Lachy" SimoninTheGlassIsHalfFull.jpg|Simon in "The Glass is Half Full" ProfessorSimoninTheMangoWalk.jpg|Simon in "The Mango Walk" SimonandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Simon and Jackson Keleher SimonandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon and James Arthur Chen SimoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon in "Pumpkin Face" SimonasaZombie.jpg|Simon as a zombie SimononTheMorningShow.jpg|Simon on "The Morning Show" Simon,LaurenHannafordandJoeyFatone.jpg|Simon, Lauren and Joey SimononWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Simon on "Wall Street Journal Live" SimononBTWinnipeg.jpg|Simon on "BT Winnipeg" SimononBTVancouver.jpg|Simon on "BT Vancouver" SimonandSimonDoll.jpg|Simon and his new Simon doll SimonandMusicalGuitarToy.jpg|Simon and a musical guitar toy SimonPlushDoll.jpg|Simon plush doll SimonatToysRUs.jpg|Simon at Toys R Us MainPageSimon.jpg|Simon in his main page photo SimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon in "Go Santa Go!" SimoninHobart.jpg|Simon in Hobart SimononTheDailyEdition.jpg|Simon on "The Daily Edition" CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon of Simon CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon with megaphone CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas SimoninTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra SimoninReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" SimonandJohnField.jpg|Simon and John Field SimoninHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" SimonatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Simon at Australia Day Lunch SimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas" SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon driving the bus SimoninAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Simon in Australia Day 2014 concert SimononTheBreeze.jpg|Simon on "The Breeze" Simonin2014.jpg|Simon in 2014 SimononhisBirthday.jpg|Simon on his birthday SimonatDreamworld.jpg|Simon at Dreamworld SimonatWestfieldLiverpool.jpg|Simon at Westfield Liverpool SimononEaster.jpg|Simon on Easter SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon in "Wigglehouse" SimoninApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimoninTVSeries8.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Simonin2014.jpg SimoninAnthony'sSinging.jpg|Simon in "Anthony's Singing" SimoninWiggleTalk.jpg|Simon in "Wiggle Talk" SimoninBeakyOvereats.jpg|Simon in "Beaky Overeats" SimonandZamel'sGreatestHits(album).jpg|Simon and Zamel's Greatest Hits" SimoninRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Simon in "Riding in the Big Red Car" SimoninTheLaughingDoctor(Episode).jpg|Simon in "The Laughing Doctor" SimoninEmma'sMissingBow(TVSeries8).jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" 2014 SimoninSaytheDance,DotheDance(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Say the Dance, Do the Dance" SimoninFood,TrainsandAnimals.jpg|Simon in "Food, Trains and Animals" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOutEpilogue.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out" epilogue File:SimononMovember.jpg|Simon on Movember File:Simonatthe2014ARIAAwards.jpg|Simon at the 2014 ARIA awards SimoninTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Simon in "The Wiggles Big Show!" Simonin2015.jpg|Simon in 2015 SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon in "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:SimonWearingaPhantomOperaMask.jpg|Simon wearing a Phantom Opera mask File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" SimonJumping.jpg|Simon jumping in an upcoming DVD 1902784_10202860361374841_1844286438240325427_n.jpg|Simon and Michael SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut2!Epilogue.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" epilogue SimoninTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Simon in "The Wiggles Big Show" and "Cinder Emma" SimoninWiggleTown.png|Simon in "Wiggle Town!" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown12.png|Simon in "Wiggle Town!" epilogue SimononRedNoseDay.jpg|Simon on Red Nose Day 13124987_1146800938703507_3947312029099299848_n.png|Simon in Wiggle Town Tour! r0_127_3580_2386_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Simon in Rove Live 14102515_1224848154232118_8866382172957090413_n.jpg|Simon with pom poms 14064237_1217489711634629_5788187868457656507_n.jpg|Simon exercising 13937922_1208261235890810_1981362025923010169_o.jpg|Simon in New York City 13923656_1203463919703875_2181926118891702197_o.jpg|Simon as a cow simon0.jpg|Simon in a store simon3.jpg|Simon in a promo picture Simon11.jpg|Simon in a 2013 main page CarnivaloftheAnimalsPromo.png|Simon in a promo about Carnival of the Animals 6-inches-Wiggly-Buddies-Plush--pTRU1-16746635dt.jpg|Simon Wiggly Buddies Plush 14369869_1620369561597229_2725504502955615066_n.jpg|Simon and a boy 14449990_10210644204931862_2814580498830168127_n.jpg|Simon and a boy 14495260_10153906355490777_7017850057200344042_n.jpg|Simon and some kids 14492327_10154760111192018_706812992238513715_n.jpg|Simon with a pretzel on his face 14462969_1259101917473408_1072976198012287992_n.jpg|Simon and a sign 46000.png|Simon Figure 14449910_868110486659250_1369562036432464761_n.jpg|Simon in Canada 7511_10154021648087018_5702196451219532578_n.jpg|Simon in Virgina SimonattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|Simon highland dancing 22959264123_65db39fa69_o.jpg|Simon and some kids 37791990_1967473439969582_1636437180349939712_n.jpg|Simon in Wiggle Pop! Big Show poster|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 40355658_2027329563983969_288627652036657152_n.jpg|Simon in a Wiggle Pop promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 40914331_10156893294847018_7185325465521881088_n.jpg|Simon in his Facebook Livestream|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 42667349_2059923810724544_7772466624669417472_n.jpg|Simon signing his favourite colour in Auslan|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 45087788_2106116679438590_778850494738071552_n.jpg|Simon in a Nursery Rhymes 2 promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 46277535_2128502220533369_962358543032254464_o.jpg|Simon with a Google Assistant|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 46283527_2128502920533299_6160694286154203136_o.jpg|Simon on Aus Music T-shirt Day|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 48391758_10157135381517018_2929278527503073280_o.jpg|Simon, Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Oscar the Grouch 50404461_353800771871834_1146591955468156928_n.jpg|Simon's name on the Red Wiggle Fun Folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery NurseryRhymes177.png|Simon In Nursery Rhymes 53677064_2301782113205378_1104967095235379200_n.png|Simon and Nat from ABC DotheTwist!6.png|Simon in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series" WigglePop!41.png|Simon in "Wiggle Pop!" Music|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 55641877_2323516344365288_5660727030241558528_o.jpg|Simon in a Big Ballet Day promo|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!228.png|Simon in "The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!" 2A4726FF-6853-49A3-BAEA-878281F37006.jpeg|Simon on his new folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 9E3FDB39-2332-4727-8B99-CEB18D711328.jpeg|Simon’s name on his new folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 4727EDFF-5953-460F-A077-36CEB2964B35.jpeg|Simon in a Party Time Big Show promo|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery DB122DD1-92B9-4418-981A-CED454895F0D.jpeg|Simon representing 9 moods|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery PartyTime!67.png|Simon in "Party Time!" IMG_5506.jpg|Simon and Cookie Monster IMG 2024.jpg|Simon and Abby Cadabby EPu-8JTUwAA7xlt.jpg|Simon as yellow 82928200_2974668079224479_1948205265773920256_n.jpg|Simon as the Yellow Wiggle (Greg's fill-in) Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Simon Duos Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020